


Licentious Illustrations

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Library Sex, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Quiet Sex, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the library, Cassandra finds pleasure inspired by the pages of a particular book.<br/>For MMOM and the allbingo prompt "must keep quiet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licentious Illustrations

Cassandra ought to have taken the book back to her room but everyone else was out on various personal errands, except Jenkins. He'd demanded not to be disturbed while he did some important record keeping in a back room, and since that usually took hours (she suspected he sometimes took naps) he wouldn't be likely to find her holding the book full of what he'd referred to as licentious illustrations.

She had privacy then, so long as she kept fairly quiet, and, it was more exciting, more appropriate, somehow, to remain amongst the bookshelves. She leaned her shoulders back against a wall panel, the book in one hand, sliding her free hand down beneath her skirt. 

The book indeed had some rather arousing illustrations. Gazing at the beautiful images made Cassandra's imagination ran wild, her synesthesia making connections that triggered physical reactions as she could feel and smell and taste aspects of the scenes she was creating in her mind. Her fingers dipped into her panties, her index finger seeking out her clitoris. She was breathing hard, her heart was pounding, and then every part of her body and mind was focussed and it was dazzling. She bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out in delight.

The resulting orgasm was like witnessing the Big Bang, and it overwhelmed her.

Afterwards she leant back further, knees shaky, utterly spent, and a little dizzy but in a good way. Thank you, book with "licentious illustrations", she thought, clutching at the precious volume, warm and relaxed. Thank you so much.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turning the Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899389) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose)




End file.
